End of Term Prom
by burkelykavanagh
Summary: It is the End of term prom , Jeroy, Amfie, lots Fabina but mostly Peddie Peddie have split up and the prom is coming up will Peddie get back together in time for Prom and will it last


Everyone was sitting in the Living room when Amber came bursting in

Amber: hey guys guess what, Mr. Sweet gave us permission to have a end of term prom

Everyone: yay

Jerome: but amber we break up for summer in a week

Amber: I know but it will be on the last day, and by the way, its guys ask girls (coughs) Alfie

Alfie: what

Amber: well I just said there is a prom in a weeks time and its guys ask girls, sooooo have you got anything to ask me boo

Alfie: um coming Trudy (rushing out the room)

Jerome jumped on top the table but bent down on one leg

Jerome: Joy Mercer will you be my date to the Prom

Joy: aww Jerome yes

Jerome got down and kissed Joy

Everyone Cheers

Everyone walked out except Patricia, Nina, Fabian and Eddie

Nina and Patricia sat talking in the corner while Eddie and Fabian were talking in the other

Nina: so are you hoping Eddie is going to ask you

Patricia: well considering we broke up I doubt that is going to happen

In the other corner

Eddie: so are you going to ask Nina to prom

Fabian: yeah, but I don't know when or how, what about you Mr. Love are you going to ask Patricia

Eddie: I don't know, because we no longer together then if I did ask her it would just be awkward

3 days later

Alfie entered Amber's room with something behind his back

Amber: what have you got there boo?

Alfie: (pulling flowers from behind his back) Amber Millington will you do me the honer of becoming my date to prom

Amber: yes alfie of course I will, (whispering to Nina) I thought he was proposing then, so Nina has Fabian asked you yet

Nina: no but I'm hoping he will

The next day

Fabian: um nina um

Eddie: just spit it out dude

Fabian: um will you um go to prom with me please?

Nina: yes Fabian of course I will (Fabina hug)

Patricia looked across the table at Eddie with a sad look on her face

Eddie got up walked out

Amber: its ok Patricia I'm sure he will ask you

Patricia: no he wont the prom is tomorrow night (getting up and walking out)

Nina: poor Patricia I know how much she wants to go with Eddie

Amber: Joy do you know why they split up

Joy: no she wouldn't tell me, fabes do you know

Fabian: no, but Eddie is also upset about it

Amber: I have an amazing idea why don't we try to get them back together

Nina: Amber, I'm not sure that is the best idea, you can't force a relationship

Alfie: Trudy, we've ran out of barbeque sauce

Fabian: Alfie, be quiet this is important

Alfie: and no sauce isn't?

Amber: I don't care what you say guys they need to be together and the love guru is going to make that happen

Alfie: thanks amber, you guys heard amber me and bbq sauce need to be together

Later in Eddie and Fabian's room

Fabian burst in

Fabian: Eddie hurry there's an um thing in the shoe cupboard quickly

Eddie: why are you telling me?

Fabian: um just come

Eddie: alright (getting up slowly)

Upstairs

Amber burst in

Amber: Patricia come quick ,in the shoe cupboard (then ran out)

Patricia followed her out and downstairs

Outside the Shoe Cupboard

Eddie: I don't see anything

Fabian: go in further

Eddie: why

Fabian: just go in further

Eddie: ok then

Amber: I've got Patricia

Patricia: what is this all about amber?

Amber: it's in the shoe cupboard

Patricia walked into the shoe cupboard, amber and Fabian closed and locked the door while Eddie and Patricia were still inside

Eddie: Fabian why did you close the door

Fabian: it closed on it's own I will go get help I might be and while

Patricia: (sigh)

Eddie: hi Patricia

Patricia: hey

Eddie: so how you been

Patricia: good-ish

Eddie: I've been good- ish too

Patricia: I have to get out of here, I hate small spaces, i-I can't breathe let me out

Eddie: Patricia, its ok calm down, breathe

Patricia: I can't breathe, just let me out

Eddie: (shouting) Fabian, let us out Patricia is freaking out, help (holding Patricia) (trying to keep her calm)

Fabian: I can't the door is actually stuck

Eddie: Fabian I mean it, open the door

Eddie got hold of Patricia's head

Eddie: Patricia, its ok, deep breaths

Patricia: (panting)

Eddie kissed Patricia on the lips

Eddie: is that better

Patricia: (smiling) maybe

Eddie smiled

Eddie: listen, Patricia, I don't know how you feel about this but,… do you want to go to prom with me, well if you want to

Patricia: yes

Eddie: yes (smiling)

Patricia: weasel face

Eddie: yacker

Fabian opened the door at long last

Eddie took hold of Patricia's hand and walked her into the Kitchen and got her a cold drink of coca cola

Eddie: are you ok Patricia

Patricia: I'm fine

Amber: (whispered to Nina and Fabian) i think it worked

Nina: good work Amber

Amber: it's a gift I told you I was the love guru

Fabian: Oh my gosh

Nina: what is it Fabian

Fabian: I don't have a suit

Eddie: neither do I, but the prom is tomorrow

Patricia: heres an idea you two doofus's go suit shopping tomorrow morning

The Next Morning in the Town

Eddie: so how much money have you brought?

Fabian: 60 you

Eddie: 300

Fabian: what

Eddie: dude, you do know that tuxes cost a lot right

Fabian: yeah course I did. 60 is enough yeah, please say yes

Eddie: could be, but I'll lend you some just in case

Fabian: thanks

Eddie: ooh this one is snazzy

Fabian: that looks like something you would where to a circus or a prom 10 years ago

Eddie: Fabian, don't be silly, they didn't have proms in the olden days

Fabian: you do know that, oh never mind I give up

Eddie: see anything you like

Fabian: how about that one (Fabian checked the price) What!, did brad kavanagh wear this or something

Eddie: what (chuckling)

Fabian: Eddie look at these prices

Eddie: what about them

Fabian: I'm not going to be able to afford this

Eddie: relax I will give you some of the money needed to pay

Fabian: are you sure

Eddie: yeah cause I am otherwise you will turn up to the prom in jeans and t-shirt and that would just be weird

Fabian: thanks Eddie

Fabian picked up the black tux with a bow tie and took it to the counter to pay

Eddie: and ill have this one (picking up grey tux and took it up to the till and paid for it)

Back at the House

Amber: I can't wait for tonight, it will be so much fun

Fabian and Eddie come in through the front door

Joy: this time we need to show each other our dresses before we go put them on ay Nina (chuckling)

Nina: yeah (confused)

Amber: so did you guys get some good suits

Fabian: yeah but did you guys know that they cost more than 100 pound each

Jerome: and people think that I the stupid one

Nina: Jerome, be nice,

Alfie: how much did you think they were (chuckling)

Eddie: guys, come on Fabian we better hang them up

Eddie and Fabian walked into their room and hung up their new suits

Nina: hey Patricia what's the matter, you look like you just seen a ghost ha-ha

Patricia: nothing its just that what if Eddie hasn't changed, I mean we were locked in a cupboard of course he was going to pay attention to me

Joy: Patricia, you two are perfect together why wont you admit that, what are you scared of, getting hurt, Patricia, Eddie would never hurt you

Patricia: (sigh)

Amber: for once I agree with Joy

Nina: yeah Patricia

Prom time in the living room the girls were already ready and waiting for the boys to join them

Jerome entered

Jerome: where's my joylet

Joy: Nice tux jeromeo

Jerome: you don't brush up too bad yourself mercer

Alfie enters

Amber: boo, what are you wearing

Nina: here we go again

Alfie: you said I could wear whatever I wanted along as it was black

Amber: oh ok then, how do I look

Alfie: I don't like it

Amber: What

Alfie: im joking you look amazing ambz

Amber: thank you Alfie

Fabian entered

Fabian: have I got this thing on right

Nina: yes and you look Perfect

Fabian: not as good as you, you look like and angel

Amber: awwwww, Alfie do I look like an angel

Alfie: better like an… the angel queen

Amber: Thanks

Fabian: Alfie are you nervous (chuckling)

Alfie: No (chuckling) why would you think that, nervous haha

Fabian: then why are you sweating

Alfie: because it is hot in here duh, im just going to change

Nina: its ok Patricia, Eddie is just making sure he look's Extra good for you, that's why he is a little late, isn't that right Fabian

Fabian: huh yeah, yeah, I'm sure he will be here I a minute

Patricia: sure hope so

30 minutis later

Nina: sorry Patricia we've got to go to the prom now, he will come

Everyone leaves apart from Patricia who sat in the living room waiting holding back the tears waiting for Eddie hoping he is worth the wait

Patricia: (talking to herself) Face it Patricia, he's not coming

Eddie ran in

Eddie: Patricia, I am so sorry im late but

Patricia: (shouting) forget it, I thought you had changed but obviasly you havent and even when I was doubting it everyone said that you wouldn't hurt me, but what are you doing to me now it hurts Eddie, me and you are over forever, I hate you (then ran out the front door crying)

Eddie: Patricia wait (tear coming down his face)

At the Prom

Mr. Sweet: Mrs. Andrew's would you care for a dance

Mrs. Andrew's: ok Eric (putting out her hand)

Mr. Sweet took it and walked her to the dance floor and began to dance

Joy: oh my gosh look at Mr. Sweet and Mrs Andrew's dancing hahah

Jerome: hahaha

Amber: Alfie, would you go get me a glass of water

Alfie: amber I'm not your servant

Amber: pleeeeease

Alfie: oh ok (walking off)

Fabian: Nina Martin would you care to dance

Nina: I would love too, wait is that patricia

Patricia walked in and sat down at the table near the door trying to dry her eyes

Alfie: trixie are you ok

Patricia: I'm fine alfie, just go enjoy the prom (hiding her Face)

Nina and Fabian raced over

Nina: Patricia what's wrong

Patricia: I said nothing ok, just leave me alone

Alfie: Do I need to punch someone

Patricia smiled

Eddie walked in

Nina: see I told you he would come

Patricia: I need to go to the bathroom

Fabian walked over too Eddie

Fabian: what has happened with you and Patricia

Eddie: Fabian can you give Patricia this (giving him a hand made heart shaped card)

Fabian: Eddie I need to know, did you hurt her

Eddie: no, I would never hurt Patricia, I love her, but about 10 minuets ago she dumped me and she said it was forever

Fabian: Is this the reason why you were late, making this card

Eddie: yeah

Fabian: well Eddie that's no excuse you had all day to make it

Eddie: I know, I know, do you know where she is

Fabian: she just went to the bathroom because she doesn't want to talk to you

Eddie: I have to make thing's right with us tonight, we go home tomorrow remember

Fabian: oh yeah, you must have done something really bad to her Eddie to make her feel like this

Eddie: what do you mean?

Fabian: doesn't matter I think It would be best if you wait till tomorrow to talk to her

Eddie: I at least want a dance with her

Fabian: well I doubt that is going to happen

In the Girls Bathroom

Patricia was looking in the mirror wiping away her tears

Nina: Patricia are you in here (walking in) there you are, just go talk to Eddie, you cant just leave it like this, he goes back to America tomorrow and he might not come back, if it is left like this

Patricia: I said that me and him were over forever, I can't just go talk to him like nothing happened

Nina: I hate to sound like such a snob but all he did was turn up late, he probably had a good reason

Patricia: you don't know Eddie as much as I do Nina, Eddie isn't like Fabian, Eddie's good reason's are like sorry was talking to my mum or I was eating or I was watching my Favorite TV show, I'm sick of it

Nina: should I get Fabian to talk to him

Patricia: no it's fine

Eddie and Fabian were outside the girls bathroom hearing everything the girls saying

Fabian: are you ok

Eddie: is it true am I a rubbish boyfriend

Patricia and Nina leave the bathroom

Nina: oh hi

Amber: (walking up to them) why is everyone out hear this is a prom

Nina: coming amber, come on Fabian, we will leave you two in peace

Eddie: why didn't you tell me?

Patricia: I didn't know how too

Eddie: well you made it pretty clear to Nina

Patricia: (silence)

Eddie: say something yacker, your making me look like a bad guy

Patricia: (silence)

Eddie: the silent treatment, your haven't been cursed by an Egyptian spirit this time so talk, you know what forget it, I don't need this, it's the last day of term, and don't expect me to come back next year (walked off)

Back in the prom hall

Eddie was sitting down when Jerome walked up to him

Jerome: Hi Eddie

Eddie: hey Jerry

Jerome: where's Patricia

Eddie: I don't know (upset), and you know what I don't care (raising voice a little)

Jerome: I'm not the sympathy, advice type but what happened

Eddie: I don't know, I thought we were getting on great, but then boom mass destruction

Jerome: I'll save you a mistake, get up on that stage and sing to her

Eddie: (chuckling) singing, me singing, you have got to joking

Jerome: ok, just a thought but girls like that kind of thing

Eddie: how do you know that?

Jerome: I'm Jerome, I know everything

Eddie: really, what pi to 5 decimal places

Jerome: ok not everything, but I bet no- one else knows what pi is to 5 decimal places

Eddie: 3.14159

Jerome: how do you know that?

Eddie: I share a room with Fabian

Jerome: anyway I promised Joy a dance before the end, Prom is almost over and if you want to save your relationship, you know what to do

Eddie: but Jerome last time I got your advice I ended I kissing the wrong girl

But Jerome had already walked off

Eddie: (talking to his plastic cup) what do I do cup

At the other side of the room

Alfie: Still on your own trixie

Patricia: (sigh)

Nina: so Patricia how'd it go

Patricia: I'm sitting here on my own, so what do you think

Nina: oh sorry

Fabian: Patricia, Eddie is sitting at the other side of the hall and I think he has gone insane; he's over there talking to a cup

Amber: Patricia, Eddie is on the stage, come quick

Patricia, Fabian, Nina and Alfie followed amber to the stage

Eddie: (in the microphone) um, attention Everyone please

Mike: get of the stage sweetie junior and turn the music back on

Eddie: (swallow) I'd Like to give a Shout out to the prettiest girl in the world, Patricia Williamson

Another spotlight goes on Patricia

Eddie: I'd also like to sing her a song, um start the music (band starts playing diana)

The front pages are your pictures  
They make you look so small  
How could someone not miss you at all? (Oh-ah-oh)

I never would mistreat ya  
I'm not a criminal  
I speak a different language but I still hear your call

Patricia, let me be the one to  
Light a fire inside those eyes  
You've been lonely, you don't even know me  
But I can feel you crying  
Patricia, let me be the one to  
Lift your heart up and save your life  
I don't think you even realize  
Baby you'll be saving mine

Patricia, it's only been four months but  
You've fallen down so far  
How could someone mislead you at all? (Oh ah oh)

I wanna reach out for you  
I wanna break these walls  
I speak a different language but I still hear you call

Patricia, let me be the one to  
Light a fire inside those eyes  
You've been lonely, you don't even know me  
But I can feel you crying  
Patricia, let me be the one to  
Lift your heart up and save your life  
I don't think you even realize  
Baby you'll be saving mine

We all need something  
This can't be over now  
If I could hold ya  
Swear I'd never put you down

Patricia, let me be the one to  
Light a fire inside those eyes  
You've been lonely, you don't even know me  
But I can feel you crying  
Patricia, let me be the one to  
Lift your heart up and save your life  
I don't think you even realize  
Baby you'll be saving mine

(Oh ah oh) Patricia  
(Oh ah oh oh oh oh oh oh) Patricia, baby you'd be saving mine  
(Oh ah oh) Patricia  
(Oh ah oh oh oh oh oh oh) Patricia, baby you'd be saving mine

All: whoo (clapping)

Nina: get up on that stage

Eddie holds out his hand and pulls Patricia on stage with him

Patricia: Eddie, I don't know what to say

Eddie: just come here

Peddie kiss

The End


End file.
